Just Two Queens
by Azara-Rayne18
Summary: Junior Prom has rolled around again and Kurt, last year's prom queen, has to coronate this year's queen. He thinks the school has finished toying with him. They haven't. They make him coronate Blaine. Klaine. Tiny one-shot fill for the Glee Angst Meme.


Sometimes Kurt felt that all the rest of the world was arranged in neat little heterosexual rows. This was not entirely true of course, but it felt true enough tonight. Santana and Brittany had wandered into a bathroom somewhere, and all Kurt could see around him were multi-colored dresses, each flanked by a sedate black or gray tuxedo. The air smelled of sweat and perfume. He and Blaine would not have stood out for the crowd this year – Kurt was going for classy, yet understated – except for how closely they stood together, and the matching white flowers pinned to their lapels.

The dance beat wound into something soft and slow. Kurt turned to the boy he loved and pulled him in close.

"You look amazing," Kurt said for the fifth time that night. Blaine did look stunning, despite the terrible lighting, barely bright enough to catch the light sheen of sweat along his hairline. Blaine smiled and Kurt forgot why they were dancing. "You're stunning. You take my breath away."

"I love you," Blaine said. It was practically whispered, just for them, too low to be picked up by the surrounding couples. Kurt smiled and leaned in, about to kiss him until he saw the panicked way Blaine's eyes swept the room. Kurt felt an unpleasant twinge in his gut. No matter how hard Kurt tried, he could never make Blaine feel safe here. Blaine smiled nervously, trying to distract Kurt, "Your hands are sweating."

"I'm nervous," Kurt admitted. It did no good to hide his emotions from Blaine anymore, not when the boy knew him better than he knew himself. "I'm going to have to be Prom Queen again tonight."

It was the last thing Kurt wanted, to have to coronate the new Prom Queen in front of everyone. At least he knew most of the nominees. It wouldn't be bad to hand the crown over to Tina or Mercedes. Becky Jackson wouldn't be so bad either- they'd been friendly while Kurt was on the team. But crowning Sugar Motta would be a nightmare – the girl was beyond full of herself, and would be sure to make a snide comment about him and Blaine while she ripped the crown out of his hands.

"Hey," Blaine laughed lightly, pulling Kurt out of his thoughts, "Shouldn't you be paying a little more attention to your date?" Blaine pouted, making his large golden brown eyes even larger. Kurt was mesmerized.

"I'm sorry. Where was I?" Kurt asked.

"You were just about to show off some of those dance moves that won us Regionals," Blaine said. Kurt grinned, pulling his small boyfriend even tighter into his arms.

…

"And this year's Junior Prom King is…" Figgens paused, his eyes scanning the small card in front of him , then sweeping the mood. Kurt wasn't sure if he was trying to build up dramatic tension or just couldn't figure out how to pronounce the name on the card. Either way, Kurt wished he would move on with it; the crown in his hand was heavy, and the metal was starting to cut into his palms. They'd really gone all out with it this year – it was studded with bright pink rubies. Kurt's lips quirked into a smile; he was lucky to have been spared this monstrosity. Finn stood next to him, having been second runner up in the Prom King race last year, Finn sent him a goofy smile as Figgens announced, "… Sam Evans."

Kurt grinned as the crowd erupted into cheers. Finn put the crowd on Sam's blond head and clapped loudly with the rest of the auditorium as Sam's pleased face shone on the stage.

"Yes, yes, settle down, children," Figgens droned. He pulled the second piece of paper out of his jacket pocket, "And this year's Junior Prom Queen is…."

Not Sugar…. Not Sugar….

"… Blaine Anderson."

Kurt's heart sunk into his sensible black Oxfords. The sea of dull tuxes and bejeweled dresses parted, revealing Kurt's boyfriend standing, alone, in the center of the room. Blaine was still stunned, by the looks of it. His face was pale, brown eyes wide, pink lips parted in a silent question. Kurt's heart ached.

He knew what that felt like. The cold shock that flooded over you, followed by burning anger. Blaine's mouth closed, forming a tight, determined line. He walked towards the stage. Towards Kurt. And that was when it hit Kurt.

He was going to have to coronate Blaine.

They were really determined to break him, weren't they? It hadn't worked last year, so they were doing it again, and they were using Blaine, his Blaine… Kurt's hands trembled on the crown.

Before Kurt could truly collect himself, Blaine was in front of him. As close as Kurt was, he was the only one who could see the way Blaine's lips trembled, the way his eyes shone just a little too brightly to be dry. But through all of it, Blaine, his sweet, innocent, cheerful, beautiful Blaine was locking eyes with him, staying strong.

"They can't touch us," He whispered.

The next thing Kurt knew, he was staring at the tight muscles of Blaine's neck. Kurt raised the crown – that horrible pink crown that Kurt now wished more than anything had been given to him – and placed it on top of Blaine's curls.

"I love you," Kurt whispered into his boyfriend's neck, "I love you so much."

Figgins announced the traditional dance for the Homecoming King and Queen. Kurt hated him; why hadn't he changed the rules, why had he allowed this to happen again? Sam stood there for a long moment, frozen, just like Dave had been, and then he stepped forward, smiling broadly, "May I have this dance?"

Blaine nodded and took the other boys' hand, letting Sam pull him into the tight embrace Kurt had him in all night. One of the junior girls made a disgusted face; Kurt wanted to slap her. Sam twirled Blaine across the floor, once, twice, the slow music playing above their heads. Sam came to a stop in front of Kurt.

"I just wanted to show them that a real man isn't afraid to dance with another boy," Sam said, "But I thought you might like to have the rest of this dance?"

Kurt locked eyes with him, "Thank you."

Kurt spent the rest of the dance holding Blaine to him, noting how the rubies in the crown matched the red in Blaine's cheeks almost perfectly. Tonight, when they were alone, Kurt knew that Blaine would be raging at the homophobic idiots who were determined to ruin every happy memory they had. Kurt knew that Blaine would probably punch a pillow as hard as he could and then cry, his face crumpling as the tears started down his long, perfect nose.

"I love you," Kurt said.

"I love you, too," Blaine said. Blaine slid one arm around Kurt's shoulders and held him tight. To the school, Kurt knew they were just two queens that had been put into their place. But to the two boys enjoying their last dance of junior prom, they were just two kids in love.

And no one could touch them.


End file.
